


Big White House- Lesbian Valentine's Day Oneshots

by carmenfoster14



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/F, Sexual Humor, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: i do what i want
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Li Xifeng/Sonia, Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Carulia- The Mortal Instruments AU

_ Julia _

“Julia Argent, High Warlock of Poitiers. And you are?”

“I’m- I’m Carmen Sandiego, Shadowhunter. You’re… really pretty,” the girl- Carmen- introduced.

“Uh- thank- thank you. You- you are too.”

“Thanks.”

“Meet me- meet me here after you get done with… what you’re caught up with. I’ll wait up for you.”

“Oh- uh- alright.”

“It’s not like I’ll be able to sleep, anyway,” Julia winked before waltzing away, swinging her hips.

_ Thoughts of her would consume me too much for sleep, _ she thought.

Carmen showed up on the roof of Julia’s penthouse at about three A.M..

“Hey,” Julia greeted. “That little trick you did- that was hot.”

“Good morning, High Warlock of Poitiers. Thank you. I think I could say the same for you,” Carmen replied.

She was, apparently, referring to the change of outfit from her earlier evening gown to her current open blazer and slacks.

“Thanks.”

“Meet me outside the Poitiers Institute at 8 A.M.. I’ll be waiting. Wear something… nice,” Julia murmured into Carmen’s ear before flicking her chin upward, placing a kiss on her cheek, and then disappearing in a puff of glittery blue smoke.

She spent the next few hours trying to sleep, then giving up and picking out an outfit.

_ Carmen _

Carmen stepped out into the chilly air, bare arms raising goosebumps.

“Carmen! Good morning. Although, you are a bit underdressed for French weather. Take this,” Julia said, handing her a red trench coat.

“Oh, no, I’m fine-”

“Take it, Carmen. I wouldn’t want you to freeze like you did last year.”

“You- you heard about that?” 

Carmen’s cheeks were flushed from more than just the cold.

“Yeah, your mom actually came and talked with me while you were in the Silent City.”

“I’m going to-”

“Get in the car, darling. It’s been running this whole time.”

Carmen slid into the backseat.

“You can sit in the front, you aren’t a child… are you?”

“No, I’m 21. I just… haven’t really sat in the front of a car before?”

“Oh, right. Well, there’s plenty of room and reason to sit up here with me. I mean, I’d hate for you to feel left out on our date.”

“D- date?” Carmen choked.

“Yes, date. I- if you’re comfortable with it-”

“No no no, I’m plenty comfortable. I just… wasn’t expecting that this was a date,” she insisted, cautiously sitting in the passenger seat.

“Darling, relax. I’m not planning on hurting you. You’re safe here. I’ve got you.”

Carmen’s breathing steadied as Julia’s hand rested on hers.

“I won’t let anything happen to you if it’s in my power to stop it.”

“Really?”

“I promise.”


	2. Sophiana Cuddles

_ Sophie _

“Biana?” Sophie asked, eyelids growing heavy.

“Hm?” Biana hummed.

“Come here. Come cuddle with me.”

“Of course, love.”

Biana settled on Sophie’s lap.

Sophie pulled the blanket over the two of them as  _ To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before  _ played on the T.V..

Biana turned to Sophie, leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw and ear.

“Stop! That tickles!” the blonde giggled.

“Right, that’s the point, love.”

“I’m gonna steal your blanket if you keep doing that.”

“Fine. Where would you prefer?”

Sophie leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Biana’s lips.

“I love you, but I don’t love that matte lipstick,” Biana grumbled, picking at her lips.

“Shoot, sorry. I forgot about it and Vertina suggested it and-”

“No, you’re fine, I just… I forgot about it too.”

“I love you, y’know?” Sophie murmured, burying her face into Biana’s shoulder.

“I love you, too.”


	3. Sonfeng Idk What To Call This

“Sonia, get in the car,” Xifeng called.

“Hm?” Sonia asked, looking up from what she had been struggling to read.

“Sorry, let me rephrase. Get in the car, please. I’m taking you somewhere.”

“Alright, lemme just tell my parents.”

Sonia darted into the hallway, pretending that she couldn’t hear her mothers in the next room.

_ goin out w xifeng, will be back later _

_ also be quieter jfk _

She sent the two messages before making sure she looked presentable and putting on a coat of lip gloss.

“I’m ready.”

“Where are we going?” Sonia asked.

“Not telling you.”

“Blindfolds, handcuffs, are you trying to tell me something?”

_ Sonia, that was a horrible joke _ , the logical side of her brain told her.

“It’s cute that you think I’d stop at handcuffs. But no, I’m not telling you anything right now. Later, maybe. But not now.”

She snorted.

“Okay then. Keep your secrets.”

Xifeng’s driving was almost better than Julia’s. That was a pretty high compliment, seeing as Julia had tried to teach Sonia to drive and got so frustrated that Sonia couldn’t reach the gas pedal that she gave up.

“Okay. We’re here.”

Sonia’s hands were uncuffed so that she could open the door of the car.

“Can I see?”

The blindfold was slowly removed and Sonia gasped.

“Do- do you like it?” Xifeng asked hopefully.

“I- I love it. It’s… beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you.”

“O- oh. Thank you.”

When Sonia looked over at Xifeng, she saw that the latter was flushed red.

“Don’t look at me,” she complained, covering her face with her hands.

Sonia laughed, grabbing her girlfriend’s hand and dragging her to the blanket.

“It’s cold,” Sonia muttered.

“Here, take this.”

Xifeng’s jacket was suddenly around her shoulders.

“What? No, you need the jacket. I’ll be fine.”

“Darling, I grew up in the cold and I know for a fact that you didn’t. Take the jacket, Sonia.”

She sighed, wrapping it tighter around herself.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Princesa. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
